


It's Still Valentine's Day Hawaii

by I_glitterz, kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Language, M/M, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wanted the day off for Valentine's Day to spend it with his boyfriend. Turned out, he got more than he bargained for, and hell, he can't complain when make up sex is the best kind of apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Still Valentine's Day Hawaii

As soon as the release date was final, Adam had put his foot down. Under no circumstances was anyone going to talk him out of this. Even Tommy tried, but it was really all about him anyways.

“I’m not working on the fourteenth. I don’t care if someone thinks I have to show up just to kiss everybody’s ass. I said I was staying home for the day to spend it with _my boyfriend_. I am _not_ working,” Adam hissed into the phone for what seemed like the hundredth time this evening.

Last year had been a bigger celebration for them, but he hated making Tommy wait. Of course Tommy didn’t say anything; he never did. He just got that Adam was Adam and had to go where his team told him to go, and do what they said. He was a rock-star that was widely wanted and Tommy got that, had gotten that since before they started dating. That was why Adam fell in love with him, because he understood that Adam was busy; fucking famous, and he didn’t care, was more than happy to go along with it because he loved Adam. He wanted to be with Adam, and knew that had included all the weird quirks that came along with it.

And maybe Adam did like the idea of being at the Grammys a little bit more than celebrating on time last year. After all, it was the Grammys and he was fucking _nominated_ , plus he had his boyfriend with him and even though he didn’t win, he had still felt like a winner when he and Tommy got home and the blond showed him just how proud he was of Adam.

But this year, it was going to be his day with Tommy. He had amazing friends that were more than willing to help him make Tommy’s first _real_ Valentine’s day more than special.  
He had made the calls; everything was still ready to go. Adam would spend the day with his boyfriend and nothing would get in the way of that.

The phone rang, jerking Adam awake and his hand flew for it to shut it off before it woke Tommy up. He sent whoever it was to voicemail, then rolled back toward his boyfriend and pulled him closer. He didn’t care who it was, they could wait. Just as he drifted back to sleep, he heard it go off again with Lane’s annoying ring tone and cursed her for calling him so fucking early on his day off. Grabbing the phone, he headed out onto the balcony to talk to her, knowing that she wouldn’t stop until they did.

“This better be fucking important. I was _sleeping_ on my day off, Lane. The next three days are for me and Tommy. I told you about this. It better be fucking important if you’re waking me up at... Fuck, how fucking early is it?” Adam grumbled after he answered, not ready to hear whatever she had to say.

“It’s nine, Adam. It’s not that early. So, about that whole time off thing. There’s been a –”

“Don’t! Just don’t even say it! I fucking told you!” Adam yelled into the phone, not letting her finish. In the three years that they’ve worked together, he’d never demanded anything like this from her.

“Adam, stop. It’s Letterman. He _asked_ for you. Do you even get what that means? That David fucking Letterman asked for you to be on his show? It’s a last minute cancellation and the timing sucks, but he only wants you to fill it. You’re really going to be the asshole that turns him down? Think about…”

Adam tuned out the rest of what Lane said. He was beyond surprised that Letterman asked for him specifically, but he promised Tommy he’d be here. This was supposed to be their time before everything got crazy.

Just as Lane started rambling about sales and numbers that Adam didn’t actually care that much about, he heard Tommy clear his throat. He looked up to see the very sleepy blond standing in the doorway. Adam just raised his eyebrow as to ask him what he was doing out of bed.

“Yer fucking loud. Ya gotta do it, you know that right?” Tommy walked over and wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. “She wouldn’t have called unless it was really important.”

Forgetting the phone call for a moment, Adam pulled Tommy closer. “Letterman wants me on his show, some last minute thing and he asked for me,” he whispered against Tommy’s head, his thoughts going from anger to shock.

“See baby, told ya. You gotta do it.” Tommy kissed him on the cheek before heading back into their sleep-warm bed.

Adam put the phone back up to the ear just in time to hear, “ADAM LAMBERT, PAY ATTENTION TO ME!” come shrieking out of Lane’s mouth.

“Fine. I’m not staying. I’ll fly in, do the show and leave. How long do I have?”

He felt defeated, barely hearing what she was saying other than he didn’t have a lot of time before there’d be a car picking him up. They said their goodbyes with Adam giving Lane another earful of how much he didn’t like this.

When he walked into their room, Tommy was lying in the bed alone and it almost broke his heart. What he wanted to do was climb back into bed, hold him close and take his time cherishing his body. Instead, he hauled out a small bag to take what he’d need for the show.

Adam tossed his bag off the bed toward the door when he was finished packing before lying next to Tommy, his boyfriend snuggling into his arms and laying his head on Adam’s chest. “How long are you gonna be gone?”

Adam could hear the disappointment in Tommy’s voice even though he’d told Adam he had to go.

“Just for the day. I’ll be back later on tonight, maybe early morning, and then we can celebrate Valentine’s day together. I told Lane I wasn’t staying, so this will still be our special day, baby.”

Adam leaned down to kiss Tommy, loving how his boyfriend just opened up for him. Adam licked his way into Tommy’s mouth as a sigh slipped from his throat. There was so much he wanted to do right now, but before they could start, Adam heard the car horn outside the window and broke the kiss slowly before moving off the bed.

“Miss me, baby?”

“I always do, rock-star. Now go, impress New York.”

^V^

By the time Adam sat on the plane, crammed between some loud mouth and the window, he was more than regretting his decision. Tommy had sent him numerous text messages telling Adam everything he’d done since he rolled out of bed. They all left Adam aching to be home and not stuffed on this plane.

Pulling out in his headphones, he turned up Queen on his i-Pod, trying to tune out the world and sooth his boiling anger. He closed his eyes, envisioning how his day would have gone if he hadn’t been doing this stupid interview.

Adam would’ve taken his time getting them both ready, not that his lover couldn’t do it himself, but it was just so much sexier when he let Adam take care of him. Adam wanted to feel Tommy’s soft, tender skin under him as he ran the soap over his body, stroked all the sensitive areas while the shower water flowed over both of them. Every time he pictured it, he could see the fey-like man pressed against the shower wall as Adam attacked his mouth before they both really cleaned up, and loving every whimper and caress that they gave each other’s bodies.

Adam was pretty sure there’d be some horror movie involved when they were on the couch afterward, but at least he could hide his face in Tommy’s chest while Tommy shushed his whimpers and stroked his hair, jokingly laughing about Adam being a baby, leading to some awesome sex that Adam would’ve been more than happy to ensue.

Adam would’ve done Tommy’s make up, painted his face so it highlighted his natural and beautiful skin; everything that Adam’s wasn’t. It was one of his favorite pastimes, but so often, Tommy pushed him away, insisting he was more than capable of doing it himself.

He’d planned on having dinner at an amazing restaurant far enough away from the city that they could actually enjoy themselves and not have to worry about whom might be watching. He would’ve made sure they had a booth in the back, but he was fairly certain the tension that Tommy usually had over the paps would be forgotten. Adam would’ve really enjoyed his time with Tommy, savoring every word that he spoke while they enjoyed the wine and meal.

He even envisioned a short visit to the beach. To be under the stars with Tommy where he could enjoy the view of both the ocean waves crashing against the shore and the beautiful body lying next to his, made Adam ache for the closeness. Adam thought about finally taking Tommy home, pulling him into their room where he’d make love to the smaller man until they were both sated and ready to fall asleep in each other’s arms, like they were the only two in the world and this was where they belonged.

Adam sighed and shifted in his seat as he opened his eyes, the thoughts fading away as the reality of sitting on the plane came crashing back to him. His fingers ached at not being able to touch his lover like he longed to do and he closed his eyes again, blocking out the other passengers on the plane who were irritating him just by being there.

His mind drifted away again to thoughts of Tommy being home alone without him. He was jerked from his thought by the flight attendant tapping him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes to see the belt light flashing above, indicating that they were landing. Time was passing by so slowly and every minute that it was spent without Tommy made him so mad. He wanted time to speed up; the faster it moved, the quicker he’d back in familiar tattooed arms.

He pulled his headphones out of his ears, took his phone out and turned it off plane mode before readjusting in his seat. They’d be landing in a bit and then he’d be whisked off to the interview. He knew it was something to behold that he was the only person Letterman wanted, but why did it have to be on Valentine’s Day?

When everyone started getting out of their seats, Adam rose and stretched, following the crowd off of the plane before meeting Lane at the portal entrance.

“You look like hell,” was the first thing out of Lane’s mouth when Adam walked up to her.

“Nice to see you, too, Lane. Let’s go.” Adam walked toward the exit, not really caring if she was following or not. He’d been to New York so many times that he knew where he was going, and he was still pissed at her for the shit she pulled on his day off. He pulled his phone out and called Tommy to let him know that he just landed and would get in touch with him again later when he wasn’t rushing through the airport with Lane nitpicking about being late if they didn’t hurry up.

A rental car was waiting for them and Adam got in, turned to look out the window while he listened to Lane’s conversation with someone from Letterman’s studio.

When they arrived, Adam was bombarded with fans and paps, and it wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful, he just didn’t feel like he was in the mood for this, so he signed a few autographs, took a few pictures and walked into the studio, ignoring the pouts and screams from his fans to come back.

^V^

The interview was fun and Adam was glad that he came to New York. Seeing David Letterman again had been a very pleasant experience; he was really funny and _nice_ to Adam, which was sobering since most interviewers wanted a scoop about his personal life. He was talked about now, in the public eye more than he was before, so most of his interviews consisted of his dating life, not his music. Letterman didn’t ask Adam anything about his relationship with his bass player turned guitarist which was new, but not unwelcome. It was all about the music; where he wanted to be in the next five years and who he’d be collaborating with on his new album.

He was rushed away after the interview and sent to do a small interview at a radio show not too far from the Letterman studio. He didn’t mind because it was the same one he’d have had to do after his time off anyways, but Lane was acting bitchier than she usually did and it was starting to piss him off. He’d do something like fucking _breathe_ the wrong way and she’d yell at him, tell him to keep his mind on the task and that they’d be leaving soon.

He finally got fed up with it when they were walking along the street toward a café to get something to eat before it was time to go back to the airport and she snipped at him for texting Tommy.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you today, Lane? Why are you being such a… Such a fucking _bitch_ to me? If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be here and you wouldn’t have to deal with me, so just… Shut the fuck up, let me do my job, and then let me go the fuck home!” Adam stormed into the café, leaving a bewildered and bemused Lane slowly treading after him. He could see the smirk on her face and it pissed him off. He’d have liked to slap that smirk right off her face, but he was a gentleman and didn’t hit woman; well, if you could call _Lane_ a _woman_. More like a fucking she-devil-bitch.

After he paid for his coffee and sausage biscuit, Adam and Lane walked out onto the street. They were shuffling their feet and Adam just stared holes through the ground while he ate his biscuit, because he’d never yelled at Lane or called her a bitch to her face and he felt really bad, but she just took it too far today.

“Come on, the plane leaves in a few hours and you still need to do your ‘shopping trip’ for the paps.” Lane led him to a small shop full of jewelry and accessories that he would have loved to own, but just wasn’t in the mood right now to look at and feel the excitement he usually did.

He went through all the hats, half the scarfs, and maybe a third of the belts before he sighed, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered without looking at the screen. “This is Adam.”

“Hey, babyboy! How are you handling the interview?” Tommy voice was like music to his ears and Adam’s body visibly relaxed, his muscles loosening and a warm, fuzzy feeling centered somewhere between his stomach and his bladder. It didn’t sound at all romantic, but that’s the only way he could think to describe it.

“I want to come home. The interview was over two hours ago and Lane is being bitchier than I’ve ever seen her. Rescue me, please?” Adam whispered, his gut clenching at the thought that he was begging his boyfriend to come save him from his own _manager_. Today just wasn’t his day.

Before Adam acknowledged what Tommy’s answer back was, something caught his eye and his breath caught in his throat. He stared at it as he heard Tommy talking about something Isaac did, the pout evident in his voice, but Adam wasn’t listening, couldn’t even begin to try and do so when the most perfect gift he’d ever seen was right in front of his face.

“Baby? I love you so so much, but let me call you back.” Adam hung up without even pausing to hear Tommy say it back before he was slipping his phone in his pocket and walking toward the small display case not two feet from him. He picked up the black beaded necklace with little white skulls carved into each bead and rolled it around his fingers. Tommy would love this and the look in his lover’s eyes when Adam handed it to him was enough of an image for Adam to walk up to the register without even a second thought to purchase it.

The cashier put it in a black box and handed it to him. Adam thanked him and walked out of the store with Lane on his heels. It was time to go home.

On his way back to the airport, Adam was becoming less and less excited and more pissed off with all the shit Lane was scheduling for him. When he got his ticket, he walked to the gate and waited, ignoring her constant nag about how she needed him for this and needed him to do that; be here and show up for this. The list went on and Adam was pretty sure he was going to pull his hair out if she didn’t stop talking to him. The interviews were over and he needed to be home now, if not hours ago.

When Adam got off of the plane at LAX, he was jet-lagged, tired, and about two seconds away from yanking all of his hair out, but he was just so relieved to be on LA soil. He’d feel so much better when he was actually home, with Tommy, in their bed, cuddled up to the slight body of his lover that fit so perfectly next to his.

When the rental car pulled into the driveway, past the security gate, and parked in front of the door, Adam pushed the car door open and bolted up the stairs to their house. Grabbing his key from his pocket to unlock it in case Tommy was already asleep and hoping like hell that he was, Adam unlocked the door. He needed the comfort of his boyfriend’s sleep warm body wrapped in his arms right now.

Getting the door open and setting the keys on the hook in the hallways, Adam slipped his shoes off and called out for Tommy, not getting an answer in return, but knowing his boyfriend was awake. Tommy wouldn’t leave the lights on or the music playing if he’d gone to bed. He wasn’t like that, and Adam was both excited that Tommy was up and a little disconcerted that Tommy wasn’t asleep, because Tommy had enough trouble sleeping and didn’t need to make it worse by staying up for Adam. But Adam was really touched by the gesture also, because a lot of the time, when he came home late from an interview, Tommy was in his music room and Adam never disturbed him in there. One of the greatest things to had come out of Tommy’s insomnia was that he wrote the most amazing songs Adam had ever heard before.

Walking down the hallway and into the living room, Adam stopped in the foyer and just stared in disbelief. Every part of the room was glowing with candle light, their homey curtains taken down and replaced with dark, blood red ones, the couch cushions were covered in a red blanket, pulled off the couch and spread out on the floor by the coffee table which had about five different shades of chocolate and three types of fruits. There were rose petals _everywhere_ ; on the couch, in front of the entertainment stand, from the foyer to the spot right next to the mounds of couch cushions and more leading to the kitchen.

Adam was both in shock and totally blown away as the music played in his ears and the soft glow of the room pulled at his heartstrings. Tommy wasn’t like this; he didn’t have a romantic bone in his body. That was all Adam; he was the one who did all the date setups, the plans for the beach, the walks at night for just them, and fuck, Tommy always went along with it, but he never, _never_ reciprocated with something as equally romantic. He was just a guy; he gave a kiss, cuddle, hug, or touch to show he was grateful. Most of the time, he showed Adam how much he loved him by all the sex he had with him and Adam definitely wasn’t complaining about that. He even showed Adam how much he meant to him by playing the songs he wrote when his insomnia set in, but this?

Adam slowly pulled his eyes away from the rose petals to the middle of the room where his lover sat, on the cushions with his guitar in his hand and just his black boxers around his hips. He was playing softly to the music on the stereo and Adam just couldn’t take it anymore. He finally walked into the room, albeit slowly, and tried to talk but his throat was closed up and he had to swallow a few times to get it to work. Fuck, this was really getting to him. All the anger and irritation he’d felt before was now replace with so much love for this man on the floor.

“T-Tommy?” Adam whispered, his voice so hoarse from the tears clogging his throat.

Tommy stopped playing and looked up at Adam with wide eyes. “I didn’t know you’d be home so soon. I would have gotten dressed and, like, did my makeup or something.”

Adam shook his head, walked toward the middle of the room, and bent down to sit on the makeshift bed there. He pulled Tommy into his arms and just hugged his boyfriend, breathing in the scent of his clean hair, and just clinging to him like he was a lifeline.

“You are so fucking... Just... How did I get so lucky?” Adam whispered into Tommy’s hair, rubbing his face against the side of his head. “You don’t do this. What made you?”

Tommy shifted until he was in Adam’s lap, arms and legs wrapped around him, his guitar forgotten as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. “You were so upset about missing yet another Valentine’s Day, so I figured I’d give you a little something to come home to,” Tommy said, shrugging like it wasn’t a big deal.

Adam pulled back to look at the fey-like man in his arms. He shook his head and said, “You did all of this because we missed our Valentine’s Day?” Adam couldn’t believe how much Tommy was telling him by showing him that he cared enough to do this for him.

Tommy kissed his cheek and sighed. “I’m not the best boyfriend, I know, but, like, you love being romantic and I love when you do it, too, so I thought that I’d show you how much you mean to me and hope that I can make up for all the times I’ve been a shitty boyfriend in the past.”

Adam chuckled and squeezed Tommy tighter. “You’re not a bad boyfriend just because you don’t do romance. You always show me that you love me by just being you and letting me practically wine, dine and fuck you anytime I want. Plus, you write amazing songs that you let me listen to even though you don’t have to.”

Tommy coughed like he was trying to hide that he was getting emotional, and then hid his face in Adam’s neck. “I did this for you, to show you that you weren’t the only one who was upset that our special day didn’t turn out the way we wanted it. I like it when you treat me like I’m something special,” Tommy mumbled, then pulled back with the shit-eating grin that Adam knew all so well, “Plus, it’s my turn to romanticize you for once. I know how, I just choose not to do it. Kinda ruins my image of badass guitarist, you know?”

And just like that, the moment was ruined and Adam just laughed and shook his head. “Now there’s my boyfriend.” He kissed the shaved part of the blond’s head and pushed him off his lap.

Tommy balked and fell backwards, looking at Adam a little hurt. “I do all this for you and you just shove me off your lap? I don’t get sex or anything? Damn, and now you see why I’m not romantic.”

Adam laughed and crawled up his lover’s body, pinned him down with his weight, hands around his wrists, and looked into his eyes, smiling. “Shut up, asshole.”

Tommy smirked. “Totally not an asshole, and I can’t say I’m a whole ass either cause as you know, there’s not much back there, but I can definitely say that the asshole I have has missed you terribly.”

Adam groaned. “You’re such a guy! Why can’t you say things like, ‘make love to me, baby,’ or something as equally cheesy so I can get all melty and kiss every inch of your body while memorizing already memorized parts, going all slow just to get you feeling me for days?”

Tommy grinned and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck, whispering, “Make love to me, baby.”

Adam laughed, shook his head and rose up to his knees, dislodging Tommy’s arms from around his neck before getting to his feet. “Nah, I think I’ll just go to bed. Kinda tired and all from the trip.” Adam fake yawned and stretched his back, then started to walk away. He knew Tommy would be up and behind him before he even hit the stairs, so Adam just headed toward the kitchen as a distraction. Plus, he didn’t want to do anything until Tommy got his present.

Adam walked into the kitchen and went to the cupboard, grabbed a cup and went to the pantry to get the booze he had there. One thing Tommy forgot was wine, but after everything else he had, Adam wasn’t too sulky about it. Tommy did an amazing job and Adam was still feeling all mushy even if he wasn’t showing it to Tommy. He opened the bottle and poured himself a drink while digging in his pocket for the necklace. Pulling it out and setting the box on the counter next to him, he sipped his drink and waited for Tommy to come in.

When Tommy hopped up on the counter, Adam raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

Tommy shrugged. “Sitting.”

Adam slid between his boyfriend’s spread thighs and kissed his lips for a moment before pulling back and walking to the living room, only to slow when he heard Tommy’s small whine and Adam grinned to himself. He knew he was getting to Tommy but this was so much better than sticking it to each other like rabbits. He loved teasing, even if he didn’t want to do it like this when he came home, but seeing what Tommy did made him want more than just sex from him now, even if it was going to be all nice and slow and sweet like Adam planned on, or maybe not.

“Got you something,” Adam called over his shoulder, before stopping in the kitchen doorway and turning around to watch Tommy’s reaction.

Tommy was already staring at the box and Adam’s heart leaped at the look on the blond’s face. He knew Tommy would be surprised, but it was always good that he could still do it after being with him for a few years now.

He watched Tommy pick up the box and open it, his face contorting to amazement as he picked up the necklace and held it to his face. “Adam, you didn’t have to.” All smugness gone from both of them, Adam walked back over to Tommy and took the necklace from his hands, unclasping it and putting it around his boyfriend’s neck.

“I wanted to. I missed you and this was basically supposed to be an I’m sorry gift, but now it’s a late Valentine’s Day gift because what you did for me was just amazing. You really are a great boyfriend, baby.”

Tommy looked at Adam and smiled. “No snarky comments tonight, I promise. Thank you, I love it.”

Adam smiled and kissed Tommy, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist and to pull him closer. “Good,” he murmured against his lips. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to have some amazingly awesome late Valentine’s Day sex with my boyfriend.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and pulled back to look at Adam sweetly and the next thing he said made Adam’s heart clench. “Aww, come on, babyboy. It’s still Valentine’s Day in Hawaii.”

Adam pulled Tommy off of the counter, waited until he wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist before he walked back to the mound on the living room floor, slowly laying Tommy down on top of the red blanket. “That is probably the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Tommy smirked, about ready to say something to ruin the moment, Adam was sure, but before he could, Adam captured his lips in a bruising kiss that set fireworks off behind his eyes and made his whole body shake against the smaller man’s. It wasn’t fast and dirty like it should be, but slow and passionate, Adam putting everything he had into it to show Tommy just how much he meant to him. He licked at the seams of his boyfriend’s lips, groaning when Tommy opened up for it, hesitantly slipping his tongue into Adam’s mouth. Adam’s tongue danced with Tommy’s, slow glides of wet slick muscle that had Adam growing hard and he could feel Tommy doing the same against his thigh. He pulled back, nipped at Tommy’s lower lip before he sucked and kissed his way down his pale throat, listening to all the sounds that came from the man underneath him.

“God, Adam. So fucking good,” Tommy whispered, grip on Adam’s arms loosening as he slid his hands into Adam’s hair, tugging on it before he ran his fingers through it. Adam loved Tommy playing with his hair and he groaned around the skin in his mouth that he’d been sucking a pretty nice sized mark into before he pulled back and ground his erection against Tommy’s hip.

“You always melt like butter when I do that,” Adam said as he watched Tommy’s whole body relax against his, opening his thighs wider for Adam to shift closer.

“Fucking Sex God with your big dick all over me. Come on, wanna feel you some more.” Tommy pulled him down by the grip he had on Adam’s hair and licked his way back into Adam’s mouth before he thrust his hips against Adam’s, eliciting a moan from his kiss swollen lips.

“God, fucking filthy mouth!” Adam pulled back and panted while he nipped his way down Tommy’s neck to his chest. He flicked his tongue against Tommy’s nipple and felt it harden then Tommy’s body rose up to meet his mouth and Adam latched on, sucking the bud between his lips before he pulled off and licked over the small amount of chest hair Tommy had to his other nipple.

“Fuck, please, Adam,” Tommy whimpered, body writhing underneath Adam’s clothed one. He pushed Adam off of him and when Adam pulled back to look at his lover, his pupils were blown, hair a mess from moving his head back and forth and his lips were swollen and tinged a dark pink from Tommy biting them. Adam moaned at the debauched looking Tommy and bent down to kiss him again, but Tommy moved his head causing Adam to kiss his cheek instead.

“What?” Adam groaned, trying to get Tommy’s lips back onto his.

“Clothes off now. Wanna feel you against me, not the denim rubbing against my aching and covered dick. Come on.” Tommy pushed him back and Adam raised up on his knees, pulling his shirt up over his head before looking down at Tommy again and raising his eyebrow as to say _this good?_.

Tommy shook his head. “No, everything. Come on, wanna feel you close to me again. Getting a little cold down here all by myself.”

Adam laughed at the small whine he knew Tommy was trying to hold back but failed miserably at and got up to undo his pants before pushing them down his legs and stepping out of them. He looked back at a now fully naked Tommy and laughed again at the hungry look on his face.

Tommy blushed and said, “Shut up. You’re fucking hot, and my boyfriend, so I have all rights to stare if I want to.”

Adam grinned. “I love it when you say shit like that.”

“You’d love it more with your dick in my ass,” Tommy mumbled, looking at Adam when he noticed that he heard it. “Um... Oops?”

Adam shook his head. “Only my fucking boyfriend!” He laughed before staring at Tommy’s smaller body spread out below him. “I love it when you talk dirty to me. Come on, say something else. Let me hear what you think about me loving my dick in your ass, baby.”

Tommy groaned and lifted up, grabbed a hold of Adam’s wrists before pulling him back down over his smaller frame. “Talk about me being a dirty talker, fucking talking like that. Come on, open me up already.”

Adam groaned when Tommy latched his mouth onto the side of his neck. “Gonna make me come if you keep rubbing against me like a cat in heat, pretty kitty.”

Tommy growled and bit down hard on Adam’s neck, making him groan and thrust against Tommy’s hard on. “Don’t call me that or I’ll tan your ass.”

Adam wrapped his hands around Tommy’s wrists and shoved him down against the cushions. “Think again, _kitty_. I’ll get a hold of that small ass of yours before you even get the chance.”

Tommy’s eyes darkened and he pushed against the hold on his wrists, moaned when Adam bit his lower lip, licking the sting away with his tongue before he pulled back to work his way back down Tommy’s body. “Gonna be good while I suck your cock?”

“Fuck, Adam,” Tommy moaned, pushing his erection against Adam’s chest.

Adam smirked and licked Tommy’s hip before biting down, pushing his thumb at the beginning of the crease next to Tommy’s groin, making him moan and arch toward Adam’s mouth. He knew Tommy loved being touched there, that it was one of his biggest turn-ons.

Adam slowly licked his way over to his lover’s length, the litany of words coming off of Tommy’s lips like music to his ear. His boyfriend was very vocal in bed and it just spurred Adam on. When Adam got close enough, Tommy jerked his hips and his cock tapped Adam’s cheek rubbing against the five o’clock shadow he was sporting. They both moaned at the touch and Adam turned his head and licked up the side of Tommy’s cock before he wrapped a hand around the base to hold it still. He kept his eyes on Tommy’s face as he rubbed his face, cheeks and lips, all over his lover’s length, loving the way he squirmed underneath him, eyes clenched tight until Adam kissed the tip of his dick, and opened his mouth to take in Tommy’s girth. Tommy’s eyes shot open and he stared down the length of his body while he watched Adam hallow his cheeks and suck lightly as he pulled back, the head between his lips. He flicked his tongue against Tommy’s slit before he took a deep breath and slid back down again, going as far as he could before Tommy’s cock was forcing its way down his throat and Adam had to stop himself from gagging.

He held Tommy there for a moment, feeling the small amount of control Tommy had left by the way his thighs shook and his eyes would close and reopen just as quickly, like Tommy was trying so hard to watch what Adam was doing to him. Adam swallowed once around Tommy’s cock before he pulled back and went down again, bobbing his head. He felt fingers lightly combing through his hair and then Tommy’s grip went tight when Adam sucked him all the way down and then again when he pulled off, following the vein on the underside with his tongue as he did so.

“Adam, fuck, baby, not gonna last too long if you keep sucking my dick like that. So fucking good at it, please, need you,” Tommy said, pulling at Adam’s hair to get him off his cock and when Adam let got with a wet pop, Tommy groaned out and licked his lips.

“I like sucking your cock, tastes so good on my tongue, kitty.” Adam smirked when the dark look came back into Tommy’s eyes at the name but before Tommy could do anything, Adam was running his hands up the insides of his thighs, making Tommy melt back against the cushions.

When he bent down to lick and suck on Tommy’s balls, he felt his lover’s hands grip his hair again and he moaned when Tommy tugged. He licked down and past his perineum, then nipped Tommy’s ass before he spread him open to lick a hot, wet strip from hole to balls and back, flicking his tongue against the tight ring of muscle that quivered underneath his touch.

“Fuck Adam, oh my god,” Tommy hissed above him, grinding his ass down against Adam’s face. When he pushed his tongue against Tommy’s entrance, he felt it twitch and heard his lover moan as he worked his ass onto Adam’s tongue. Adam pushed his tongue inside of Tommy’s body, licked and sucked at the rippled skin as he pulled his tongue out before licking over his hole and fucking his tongue in over and over again, loving the sounds that Tommy made.

“Adam, fuck, yer gonna kill me, please,” Tommy gasped out when Adam’s tongue push back into the loosening muscle of his hole before begging again. “Please, please, fuck me, Adam, god. I cant... Fuck, come on.”

Adam pulled back and wiped his mouth, the spit sliding down his chin. He looked at Tommy, the way his chest rose and fell faster with each breath, the sheen line of sweat laying over his body, and the drips running down his face and pooling between his collarbone. Adam moved up Tommy’s body and licked at his collarbones before he smashed his mouth against his boyfriend’s. When he pulled back, he nipped his already swollen lips and said, “Gonna make you feel so good, baby. Gotta go get lube and a condom, though.”

Adam shifted above Tommy, but his lover held on, shoved his hand between the cushion and the floor and pulled out a condom and a packet of lube. He pushed them into Adam’s hand and laid back, spreading his legs. “Come on, Babyboy, open me up and get me nice and slick for your big dick.”

Adam groaned at the look of pure heat on his lover’s face before he dropped both the lube and condom on the cushions and kissed Tommy again, licked into his mouth and moaned when Tommy wrapped his legs around his thighs and his hands grabbed the globes of Adam’s ass. “God, you’re something else, baby can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Yes, yours, and all that possessive bullshit, now come on, fuck me, please!” Tommy whined, rubbing against Adam.

“I nailed it on the head when I said you were something else,” Adam deadpanned before picking up the lube and coating his fingers. “How you want it? Short and fast, or long and slow?”

Tommy stared at Adam and then grabbed his hand, pulled it between his legs and pushed two of Adam’s fingers in at once. “Stop talking and fuck me.”

Adam pushed his fingers forward, spreading them out, the heat inside Tommy’s body felt like it was scalding his fingers before he pulled back and started thrusting fast and hard into Tommy’s body. Tommy moaned when he added a third finger, rubbing against his insides to look for that spot that shot sparks through Tommy’s body. Adam shifted closer, watching as his fingers disappeared into Tommy before they came back and he pushed them in again. Tommy took everything Adam gave him so easily and that turned Adam on so much.

“Adam, I’m good, come on, wanna feel you now,” Tommy said breathlessly and Adam looked up to see Tommy’s face contorted in pleasure, the slack of his jaw meaning he was really close and trying to hold back his orgasm.

“Fuck, you look so good like this, baby,” Adam said as he tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it in, slicked himself with the rest of the lube before tossing it aside to grab Tommy’s hips. He gripped his hip hard, positioned himself at Tommy’s hole and watched as Tommy’s ass accepted his cock without putting up much of a fight. The way it slipped into his boyfriend’s body, like it was made to fuck Tommy’s ass, had Adam closer to his orgasm than before. “Not gonna last long.”

“Me neither, come on, fuck me like you mean it. Show me how much you missed me, Adam.” Tommy grabbed his shoulders, lifted himself up and into Adam’s lap as he wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist and arms around Adam’s neck. “Fuck me so good, baby, come on.”

“Fuck... Okay.” Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy’s waist, lifted his body off his cock before pushing up to meet him again. Tommy threw his head back and moaned, rocking his hips as Adam did it again, but faster, the lube working with him to make it an easier slide.

“Oh god, so deep, fucking huge, baby!” Tommy moaned when Adam thrust up and nailed his prostate, pulling back out to shove back in again. “Faster Adam, come on, fuck me. I missed you, come on.”

“Fuck Tommy, I missed you too,” Adam said through gritted teeth as his wrapped arms moved from Tommy’s waist to hold the back of his shoulders, fingertips resting against his collarbone as he fucked into Tommy’s body as hard as he could, keeping him in his lap by his grip and moaning out when Tommy clenched around him. “Gonna come, come on.”

Tommy started fucking himself on Adam’s dick. When Adam’s would pull back, Tommy would slam back down onto Adam, forcing the air out of Adam’s lungs each time he did it. Adam almost couldn’t take the way Tommy was moving his body, hips rolling and his mouth now on Adam’s neck sucking a mark into it.

Tommy gasped against his throat and said, “Fuck, gonna come, faster, please, harder.”

Adam groaned, feeling the way Tommy’s body started to tighten up and the way his boyfriend held his breath, trying to push his orgasm forward. Adam thrust in, aiming for his lover’s prostate, hitting it right on and then Tommy was arching his back, spilling between them with Adam’s name shouting from his lips. Adam could only get a hand full of thrusts in before he was spilling into the condom, the tightening of Tommy’s body around his already constricted length bringing him over the edge.

Adam fell back, Tommy on top of him, panting and chests heaving in unison before Adam ran sweaty hands up and down Tommy’s sweat soaked back, his fingers running over his ass where Adam slipped closer to his hole to feel it contracting, gaping and slicked with lube. He ran his fingers over the lube before he pushed a few fingers in, touching his lover gently on the inside until he heard the uncomfortable moan come from Tommy.

Pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the blanket underneath him, Adam let a huff of breath out as he looked to the side and notice the food on the coffee table. “We totally missed dessert and went straight to _dessert_.”

Tommy snorted a laugh against Adam’s neck and then rose up, smiling down at him. “There’s was only room for one dessert and I definitely got what I ordered.”

Adam rolled his eyes and lifted his head with much strain so that he could kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Tommy seemed to notice his struggle because he bent down and kissed Adam, holding his cheek with one hand while he ran his other hand up and down his side causing Adam to moan.

“Fuck Tommy, I can’t go another round. I’m ready to pass out and I think my phone rang a few times while we were _busy_.” Adam maneuvered Tommy off of him so he could go get his phone.

“It would have been all kinds of bad if you’d have answered it while we were fucking,” Tommy commented, rolling onto his belly before reaching for his boxers to wipe off the drying come on his chest.

Adam turned around as he headed toward his hung up jacket in the hall and smirked at Tommy. “You wanted me all to yourself that bad?”

Tommy snorted. “Uh, yes, I did. We had some make up sex to do. Who was it?”

Adam grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and opened it up to see a message from Lane. His gut clenched and his post orgasm high dissipated a little, but when he opened it up, his heart started racing.

_Happy Valentine’s Day, Adam. I really hope you give Tommy some appreciation for all the shit he had to go through to make this Valentine’s Day something you will remember. No, I don’t need details._

_Enjoy tonight and tomorrow off as a thank you, but you better get your Rock-star ass over to the office on Monday, because I may be nice now, but you cost me a hell of a trip with all your whining. Anyways, happy Lane for now. Enjoy your vacation and I’ll talk to you soon._

_~Lane_

Adam wasn’t sure about whether or not he wanted to cry or laugh because he went through hell with Lane today, well yesterday, and it was all because she wanted him to remember his Valentine’s Day?

“You gonna tell me who it was or not?” Adam heard from the living room. He chuckled and walked back to Tommy, handing him his phone. “You have something to do with this?”

Tommy raised an eyebrow, grabbed his phone and Adam watched his expression go from confusion to flushed in a nanosecond; the little shit. “Maybe, but I didn’t think she’d make you so upset that when you got back, I was your personal teddy bear, no matter how much I like that.”

Adam shook his head and pulled Tommy to his feet. “What would I ever do without you?”

Tommy hummed and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck, accepting the kiss that Adam gave him before smiling. “Probably go insane and have to write your albums from a mental institution or something because Lane would drive you completely insane and you wouldn’t have been able to work with her.”

Adam sighed and rested his head on Tommy’s shoulder. “God I know. I really did miss you today, though.”

Tommy kissed his head and then moved back. “Yeah, I know. I missed you too and the sex was amazing like always. Thanks for the best Valentine’s Day.”

Adam awed and laughed. “Don’t get sweet on my now, Ratliff. I still need my badass boyfriend to keep me grounded.”

Tommy smiled and kissed Adam on the lips. “And you got him, now let’s go to bed, huh?”

Adam looked over the living room and sighed. “We have to clean up.”

Tommy tugged him toward the staircase. “We can do it in the morning. Right after we have some awesome late wake up sex that we happened to miss this morning.”

Adam laughed and followed Tommy up the stairs, turning off the stereo on the way. Fucking boyfriends with their badass romantic sides that don’t show very often. God, he felt so lucky.


End file.
